Lola's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Lola's a very athletic basketball player, but when she switches to a new diet, this new diet starts to do it in for her in a very gassy way, so rev up those fryers, cause IT'S TIME TO SLAM JAM!
1. Chapter 1

**Lola's Farting Problem**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: Ok, I thought it was time I brought back some classics, alongside something new. There might even be some gwiwwed (grilled) cheese in this for you. Plus Lola got to me after Space Jam.

* * *

Lola Bunny and Bugs Bunny had just finished playing a basketball game together as they headed to the locker room.

"Gosh Lola, you sure know how to dunk out there." Bugs commented as he took off his sweat shirt.

Lola untied her ears, flopping her head around to free them. "Yeah. But you're pretty good yourself, Bugs!"

Suddenly, Elmer Fudd walked into the locker room, prompting Bugs Bunny to take out a carrot from nowhere, standing in front of him as he did.

"Ehhh..." Bugs took a bit of his carrot. "What's up Doc?"

Elmer annoyingly slapped the carrot out of Bugs' hand. "Don't you evew get tiwed of saying dat?"

"Don't you ever get tired of talking like that?" Bugs commented as he picked up the carrot from the ground and continued munching it.

"It's an accent, stupid wabbit!" Elmer angrily walked out of the room, off to find some griwwed cheese.

Bugs simply scoffed as he looked back, seeing Lola's sexy figure as his eyes widened with glee while he kept munching on his carrot. "By the way Lola, how do you keep your body looking like that? Just curious."

Lola turned her head back at Bugs. "I'm glad you asked, Bugs!" Lola's stomach suddenly growled loudly as she kept speaking. "I usually just stay on a diet to keep my body in this shape, but recently I switched to an even better diet! Makes me feel more free like the wind. Speaking of which-" Lola stretched her arms in the air, bending forward as she farted loudly, her gas blasting right out of her tight white shorts as Bugs' face turned to shock in response to Lola's gassy outburst.

"Aw yeah that's better..." Lola sighed of relief as she kept farting loudly, her trombone to tuba like farts stinking up the locker room, prompting Bugs to wave his arm to try to fan the smelly air around him. Lola took a whiff of her own wind, sighing of relief afterwards. "Yep. This new diet of mine is working great!"

Bugs kept on fanning the air around himself and Lola, anxious to get Lola's farts away from him. "Good gosh, Lola! Just what exactly is this new diet of yours anyway!?"

Lola thought for a moment, pooting more as she did, much to Bugs' annoyance as the back of her tight white shorts began to get a dark stain from her wet and powerful farts. "Oh, just a new assortment that includes fiber filled foods like Father Flatulent's Baked Beans, I mean if that's what the label says. No biggie."

Bugs' eye widened in shock as he kept fanning Lola's smelly gas, which was too thick and eminent to clear away. "Wait, did you say Father Flatulent's Baked Beans?"

Lola stretched out her arms again, letting out a cute little poot that was more like a big, raunchy poot. "Yeah. Lots of fiber, and part of an amazing diet!"

Bugs suddenly had an angry look on his face as he dropped his arms all the way down. "Oh that Father Flatulent! I'll go give him what for!" Bugs ran out of the locker room, taking in a deep breath of fresh air for obvious reasons.

Lola just stared at him as he ran off, letting out another big one, staining her shorts even more. "Gosh. He sure had to go in a hurry."


	2. Chapter 2

Elmer Fudd was tiptoeing through the bushes, carrying a shotgun, looking all ways, when he saw Daffy Duck standing there. "Ssshhh. Be vewy vewy quiet. I'm hunting wabbits."

Daffy simply crossed his arms. "Oh you're telling me that of all usth peoplesth! Desthpicable."

"Oh like yoah lisp is any diffewent than mine." Elmer simply kept tiptoeing, ignoring Daffy's comment otherwise.

Elmer suddenly noticed a rabbit nearby, prompting him to hide in the bushes. "Gosh I suwe hope this wabbit is not that stupid Bugs Bunny."

Daffy overheard Elmer, walking over to where he was. "Even if it was, and you were to shoot him, you would regret it anyway!"

Elmer decided that Daffy was right, dropping the gun as he gave up, getting up, only to suddenly be greeted by Lola's sexy butt right in his face.

"This'll teach you to try to hunt rabbits, especially my Bugsy-wugsy!" Lola grabbed her butt, farting loudly in Elmer's face, causing him to pass out.

Daffy saw this as he felt an erection in his lower body. "I think I better put on shorts for thisth..."

Lola turned around, noticing Daffy and overhearing him. "Oh hi Daffy. Shorts for what?"

Daffy was caught off guard, thinking about what to say. "For uh...bathketball?"

Lola simply scoffed as she turned around, farting loudly again, causing a brown stain to appear on her basketball shorts. Lola looked down at her shorts, disgusted by what she saw. "Speaking of shorts, I better change these..."

Lola walked back to the locker room, more stinky farts pooting their way out of her beautiful butt as she did.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoshizilla-Fan: Feel free to picture Father Flatulent himself any way you want, since I didn't describe him.

Bugs Bunny made it to Father Flatulent's Baked Beans Factory. He walked in and saw the production of Baked Beans.

"This sure is one way to bake beans." Bugs told himself, as Father Flatulent himself walked up to him. "Oh, ehh, what's up doc?"

Father Flatulent looked at the baked bean production, then back at Bugs. "For your information, Mr. Rabbit, my baked beans are some of the most powerful gas-inducers that exist. I don't know why, but 100% of my consumers are female."

Bugs simply shook his head in disgust. "Well guess what doc. Your gas-inducing baked beans made my girlfriend gassy."

Father Flatulent looked around quickly in response. "I see. And you hate it right? Well it looks like you need a lesson in acceptance. And who knows, you might even get yourself a boner along the way, provided that no one steals it from you."

Bugs looked at him in confusion, but then he began to explain.

Meanwhile, back at the locker rooms, inside one of the private stalls, Lola looked at the brown stain on her butt, sighing as she shook her head, farting as the brown stain got bigger. "Maybe I need to rethink my diet...".

Suddenly, Lola farted louder, her gas lifting her off the ground for a few seconds. Lola gasped in shock as she suddenly got an idea. "Then again, this could work!" Lola took of her dirty shorts and panties, putting on a pair of fresh panties and a fresh pair of shorts.

Lola stepped out, seeing Bugs Bunny, who had come running back. "Oh Bugs! Great timing! You want to play a little one-on-one? I wanna show you something!"

Bugs thought for a second. "Ok sure Lola. Whatever you want."


	4. Chapter 4

Lola and Bugs made it onto the court, with Lola farting silent ones as the two made it to one of the baskets, with Lola holding a basketball in her hands.

Lola dribbled the basketball as she explained to Bugs how it was going to be. "Ok Bugs, let us begin with some free throws. Try to stop me from shooting!"

Bugs simply scoffed as he shook his head. "Oh that'll be easy. I've been practicing."

Bugs proceeded to get the ball away from Lola, but suddenly she stopped dribbling the ball and farted loudly, her gas literally lifting her off the ground, much to Bugs' surprise as he stared in shock. Lola used her farts to fly over Bugs, slam dunking the ball right into the basket as she landed on the ground, the ball bouncing away as she placed her hands on her hips in triumph.

Bugs simply stared at Lola in shock, trying not to smell Lola's raunchy fart. "How the hell did you do that!?"

Lola simply snickered as she let another loud and raunchy poot escape her beautiful butt. "Didn't practice for that, did you? I picked it up while I was changing my ruined clothes. Turns out that this bad gas I have isn't so bad after all!" Lola farted loudly again, giggling in response.

"Wow. I guess you could call it a secret weapon." Bugs mentioned. "You'd be our best player."

Lola simply giggled in response to Bugs' comment as she felt another loud fart escape her butt cheeks. "You wanna continue our little game? I'm just getting warmed up! And speaking of which..." Lola placed her hands over her sexy butt, farting a big one as she felt the force of her fart through her hands as it warmed up her butt, with Lola sighing of relief as she smiled. "Aw yeah." Lola smelled the air around her, noticing how much her farts stunk. "Woo, maybe I should add more wheat to my diet."

Bugs' fanned the air, trying to get Lola's fart away from him. "No kidding."

Meanwhile, as Lola and Bugs prepared for their little one on one game, Elmer Fudd was sitting in the audience, nibbling on some gwiwwed cheese as he enjoyed Lola's little fart fest.


	5. Chapter 5

Lola and Bugs were playing basketball with each other while Elmer Fudd was watching as Lola's butt let out one nasty fart after another, getting gradually louder as they started echoing throughout the gym, much to Bugs' annoyance.

"Oh boy. I sure loves me some gwiwwed cheese while dat Lola giwl cuts the cheese!"

Then, Daffy appeared out of nowhere, sitting down next to Elmer with a serious expression and his arms crossed. "I know right? Dethpicable!" He closed his eyes in disgust.

Elmer looked at Daffy in annoyance. "What awe you talking about? I bet dat ass while it spouts dat gas gives you a weal boner, doesn't it?"

Daffy opened one eye, looking back at Elmer. "I guesth." he admitted, feeling a boner himself, as did Elmer, whose pants felt tight around the front.

Meanwhile, Bugs was getting annoyed that Lola kept using her smelly farts to her, advantage, having stunk up the gym and having Bugs beat by 4 shots to none.

"Gosh Lola, when did you finally decide to start being such a gasshole when it comes to playing basketball?" Bugs mentioned as he tried not to smell Lola's raunchy farts.

Lola balanced the basketball on her finger, letting out a cute little poot while giggling in response. "Like I said in the previous chapters, it turns out that being gassy can be good! Trust me. The next time we play, you'll see it my way."

Lola threw the basketball towards the hoop, the ball going through the hoop with ease, farting in victory as she walked back to the locker rooms, her barely visible butt cheeks bouncing as she moved her legs sexually, letting out several more cute little poots that were sequentially less cute and less little as she walked into the locker room.

Bugs simply shook his head, face palming himself in annoyance. "For our sake she better be right, and dat bad gas of hers better lead us to victory."


	6. Chapter 6

Elmer and Daffy watched Lola and Bugs playing two on two against Porky Pig and Sylvester as Lola kept releasing louder farts every few seconds, much to the annoyance of the other three, but mostly Porky and Sylvester.

"Gosh. Dat wabbit is probably allewgic to gwiwwed cheese, and had too much of it." Elmer stated.

Daffy slapped Elmer across the face, annoyed by his comment. "You're the only one with a grilled cheese obsession around here bub. Besides, her gasiness makes her not only a secret weapon on our team, but it also makers her all the more hotter if you know what I mean."

Elmer elbowed Daffy before responding. "Oh you have feelings foe hoe because of hoe gassy butt, don't you Daffy?"

Daffy scoffed heavily as he tried to keep it to himself. "Whoever said that?"

Elmer simply chucked the way he usually does as he continued watching Lola's gassy playing style as she farted loudly while dribbling the ball towards the hoop, knocking out Porky and Sylvester as she scored again, raising her arms in triumph as that was 10 shots to nothing, pooting loudly again as Bugs started to like Lola's playing style, getting used to her gas as he and Lola walked back to the locker rooms, Lola's butt emitting more gassy poots with each step.


	7. Chapter 7

Bugs Bunny and the rest of the Looney Tunes team was gathered up at a bench on the sidelines of the basketball court, as seats around them filled up with random characters from random games or shows or whatever, except for Lola Bunny, who was in the locker room, putting on her basketball uniform and looking at herself in the mirror, placing her hands on her sexy hips as she farted loudly, her gas puffing up her white shorts.

"Yep. I would say that me and my farting butt are ready to give that team we're playing against a thing or two!" she claimed as a 10 second fart escaped her big, bubble bunny butt, going from a trombone sound to a tuba, then ending on a raunchy note as she giggled, enjoying it as her white shorts were puffed up even more.

Meanwhile, back at the bench, Bugs Bunny was anxiously waiting for Lola. "Dang flub-it. Where's Lola?"

Then, Michael Jordan and Charles Barkley appeared out of nowhere.

"Your girlfriend is in the back, getting ready." Michael Jordan mentioned. "Now Bugs, I want you to know that having someone on your team who literally brings the funk doesn't always make you stronger. If something goes wrong, you're gonna have to find a way to fix it yourself. So just get out there, play hard, and maybe some day you'll all be true legends like me."

"Yeah. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my slam jam." Charles commented as he and Jordan left.

"So w-w-w-who are we playing against exactly?" Porky Pig asked Bugs while stuttering heavily.

"Oh just a team of characters from another world. No biggie." Bugs mentioned.

"I b-b-b-b-b-b-b-better not get gassed like last time. I was coughing so hard I couldn't stutter about it."

Sylvester overheard Porky, being reminded of Lola's gassy victory against him and Porky. "Don't I agree with that."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the court were the main members of TUFF (except Kitty Katswell, who was in the other locker room), who was the other team that the Looney Tunes team was facing, all of them wearing basketball uniforms. Keswick, one of the team members, was spying on Porky with a pair of binoculars.

"God that pig stutters way m-m-m-more than I do! I'm starting to think he's the reason I st-st-st-stutter too!"

"No duh." Dudley agreed. "At least these Cartoon Crossovers that last from one to a few chapters arn't bad, despite the fics supposed limits."

The chief was looking through a magnifying glass as usual. "Say what you want, Dudley. Just know that that makes us the visitors!"

"Yeah. Visitors of this awesome basketball court!" Dudley exclaimed as the others simply scoffed in response.

Meanwhile, back with the Looney Tunes team, Lola came back from the locker rooms, placing her hands on her hips as a not-so-cute not-so-little poot escaped her sexy, curvy butt. "So what'd I miss, you guys?"

"We were just talking about you." Bugs mentioned.

Meanwhile, back with the TUFF team...

"By the way, is Kitty done yet? She's been in the back for a long time."

Then, as if on cue, Kitty Katswell walked out of the locker room, also wearing her basketball uniform. "Sorry I took so long you guys, I've been having a bit of trouble."

"What kind of tr-tr-tr-trouble?" Keswick asked.

Kitty farted loudly, her basketball shorts puffing up as a result, causing the other members to laugh as usual.

"It's not funny!" Kitty screamed at the other TUFF team members. "It's not my fault that this author has it going on too!"

"We know, but I'm the reason he chose us!" Dudley mentioned.

"Actually Dudley, Kitty is the reason he chose us." the chief corrected.

"Yeah Kitty. And besides, your g-g-g-gas makes you our secret w-w-w-weapon!" Keswick stuttered.

Kitty simply groaned as she sat down on the bench next to the others, another loud poot coming out.

Meanwhile, Porky saw everything through his own binoculars. "Uhh, Bugs, about our secret weapon, w-w-w-w-w-we might have a little problem."

Meanwhile, somewhere in the stands were the Nerdlucks, who were the opposing team for the Looney Tunes team before.

"Hey boss, why are we watching this again?" Blanko asked.

"Because, the Looney Tunes team already defeated us." Swakhammer responded.

Meanwhile, somewhere on the other side of the audience were the members of DOOM, led by Verminius Snaptrap.

"Hey boss, why are we gonna watch TUFF battle them instead of us?" Larry asked him.

"Because Larry, they already defeated us. Don't you remember?" Snaptrap responded. "Oh and steal me some popcorn, won't you? Or at the very least buy some, but don't tip whoever sells it to you!"

"Right away boss." Larry went off to get the popcorn. "Better rev up those fryers! Cuz we're all hungry for- HELP, HELP! MY LEG!"


	8. Chapter 8

As the basketball match between the Looney Tunes team and the visiting TUFF team got underway, both teams began playing for the ball, including Lola and Kitty, whose farts had a huge effect on the other players as they stunk up the basketball court.

"Boy, Kitty's flatulence is really giving me a b-b-b-boner." Keswick pointed out as he watched some of the other players trying to get the ball while Lola and Kitty continued stinking it up.

"Why would they give you that? You're not a dog." Dudley pointed out.

"No, not a bone, a b-b-b-boner!" Keswick corrected him.

"Why would someone make you bones?" Dudley asked, being the dimwitted puppy he is.

"No! I meant-"

Then, he and Dudley got trampled as Lola had the ball as she dribbled it towards the other team's basket. The other players tried to stop her, but were suffocated by her nasty farts as she threw the basketball into the hoop, scoring for the Looney Tunes Team.

"Thanks a lot, Keswick! If it wasn't for your stuttering, that wouldn't of happened!" Dudley complained.

"My st-st-st-stuttering? You're the one who d-d-d-distracted me!" Keswick complained back.

"L-L-L-L-L-Look at those two complain!" exclaimed Porky as he stared at Dudley and Keswick.

"Boy dat sure is dumb." Elmer pointed out.

Then, they also got trampled as Kitty zoomed past them, scoring as she kept letting out loud farts which lifted her tail and puffed up her shorts, much to her embarrassment.

Later on, thirty seconds before the end of the game, all the other players and even the audience were knocked out by a horrid stench that filled the basketball court, except for Lola and Kitty, both of them obviously being the source of the stench. Also, the score was tied.

"Well, looks like I'm not the only one around here who's got gas." Lola teased as she spun the ball on her finger as she farted again, the air thickening even more with her smelly fumes.

"I never wanted to cut the cheese in the first place! Never the less, this much!" Kitty complained, accidently letting out three more loud farts in regret.

"Don't worry. You won't have to for much longer." Lola claimed as she turned around and pointed her big butt at Kitty, grunting as she blew a huge fart in Kitty's face, the force of her fart knocking her back and making her fall to the ground as she landed on her butt, the horrid smell knocking her out. "Wow! Those carrot and bean burritos are seriously working for me!" she exclaimed as she noticed how raunchy her poots smelled. "Well, I might as well finish this." Lola dribbled the ball over to the hoop, scoring the final swish one second before the timer reached zero. "Yeah! Woo! We won! We-"

Lola looked around and saw that everyone has been knocked out by the thick sulfur odor that came out of Lola's sexy ass, and Kitty's too. "Wow. Tough crowd." she claimed as she walked back to the locker room, more loud poots emerging from her butt as she stretched her arms, letting out a huge 5 second fart as she did.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, after the entire gym's atmosphere has been completely purified after a gassy play from two very gassy girls, the Looney Tunes team was relaxing and chatting while Lola was in the bathroom for obvious reasons.

"Boy dat sure was some play last night." Elmer mentioned.

"Desthpicable. Lola and that cat from the visiting team are a pair of gasth bags!" Daffy commented.

"D-D-D-D-Don't forget, we won!" Porky stuttered as he applied deodorant to his piggy pits.

"Yes but, don't forget, that rabbit's foul fumes smelled worse than you do!" Sylvester teased.

Porky threw his deodorant at Sylvester, insulted by what he said. "You're one to t-t-t-t-t-talk, pussy cat!"

Bugs Bunny came out of the shower, feeling refreshed as he overheard his team members arguing. "Enough you guys. The important thing is that we won!"

Then, Michael Jordan walked into the locker room.

"Oh what's up Mike?" Bugs greeted.

"Yo Bugs. That was some game last night." Michael commented. "That girl of yours has got some funk. Literally."

Bugs kept munching on his carrot. "Thanks, Mike!"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a slam to jam." Miachel Jordan walked out of the locker room, disappearing somewhere.

A few moments later, Lola came out of the bathroom, walking sexually as a loud fart emerged from her butt cheeks, which bounced with every step she took as all the other Looney Tunes except Bugs Bunny left the room in disgust.

"What'd I miss?" she asked, a raunchy fart puffing up her white shorts as she giggled in response.

"Oh we were just talking." Bugs mentioned, before smelling Lola's lingering farts, gagging a bit as he tried to fan away the sulfur smell. "Must you break the winds now?" he complained.

Lola placed her hands on her knees, bending down sexually with her big butt pointed out as another raunchy toot pooted out. "Aww what's wrong Bugsy wugsy? Can't handle a little wind?" she teased, farting again.

"I didn't say that! I mean...umm..." Bugs commented, feeling conflicted.

Then, Lola turned around, showing her big, sexy butt to Bugs, a cute little poot coming out, with Bugs gasping in shock as he felt his shorts hardening from arousal.

"You like that, Bugsy?" Lola teased. "There's more where that came from! Just you wait." Lola walked off with her hands on her hips, showing off her round butt cheeks, feeling another raunchy one puff up her shorts as she turned back to Bugs. "I've got so much in me, you'll wanna rev up those fryers!" she teased, before heading out the door, another cute little poot squeaking its way out.

"M-My fryers are already revved up to the max." Bugs admitted, feeling highly aroused and rock hard for obvious reasons.


	10. Chapter 10

Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam were playing one-on-one on one side of the court, with Bugs beating him as he kept dribbling the ball away from Sam, shooting it in the hoop without even breaking a sweat.

"Ohhhhhh you cheatin' gitty varmin'! I'll rev you down so low you'll be forced to kiss my dust!" Sam complained, being the old western type he always is.

"Oh calm down shorty. It's not my fault you're short." Bugs teased.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the court, Lola was doing something unusual as several loud farts erupted from her ass, which was held up as Lola bent down most of the time. Bugs passed the ball to Sam, which went over him, forcing him to have to get it as he walked over to Lola and her butt which was full of seemingly never-ending gas.

"Hey Lola, whatcha doin?" Bugs asked her, being able to ignore the horrible sulfur smell as if it were not there.

Lola stood up straight, a raunchy one pooting out. "Oh hi Bugs! I'm just practicing this new trick that I learned using my farts! Wanna see?"

"New trick? Ok. Let 'er rip!" Bugs exclaimed, chucking to his comment.

Lola threw her basketball into the air, then she bent forward, her butt facing the air. Before the ball could land on her butt, Lola farted a big one, the force of her fart shooting the ball into the air like a cannonball. Bugs watched in amazement as the ball went through the hoop, touching nothing but the net.

"Oh yeah! Nothing but net!" Lola cheered as she bent herself back, watching the ball go through the hoop as her butt broke wind again 3 more times, each time louder, longer and smellier than the last.

"Wow Lola! That's amazing!" Bugs commented, amazed by Lola's gassy new trick.

"Thanks, Bugsy! I always knew my farts would come in handy!" she claimed, before she proudly let another one puff up her tight, purple shorts while her hands were on her hips. "Oh yeah. My shorts puffing up like this also feels great!" Lola felt another raunchy toot coming, smiling as she let it erupt from her big butt, which appeared even bigger after her shorts were puffed up from the gas blast.

Meanwhile, Bugs could feel his shorts getting tighter at the sight of Lola's beautiful butt combined with it's sexy flatulence. "With a trick like that, we'll be unbeatable at our next game!" he commented. "Just try not to stink it up too much like last time."

Lola turned her head to Bugs, farting loudly and winking as she spoke. "I'll do my best." Then suddenly, Lola's stomach grumbled loudly, causing her to notice as she felt something brewing inside of her. "Bugs, could you step out of the way for a moment? I feel a really big one coming!"

"Sure Lola." Bugs responded softly, his shorts getting tighter as he moved over.

Then, Foghorn Leghorn popped into the scene. "Hey you guys! Whatcha doing?"

Lola grunted as she bent forward a bit, a huge and tremendously loud fart blasting out of her jaw-droppingly sexy ass, butt this time, Foghorn was in front of Lola's farting butt, being knocked over as the overwhelming force of Lola's fart combined with the rotten sulfur smell blew all of Foghorn's feathers off of him, leaving him naked.

"Oh DARN!" Foghorn exclaimed as he ran off, popping out of the scene in embarrassment.

Lola looked back, amazed by how big and powerful her fart was, taking in its smell with pride. "Well, excuuuuuse me!"

"You're excused." Bugs responded, his penis too erected for him to say anything else.


	11. Chapter 11

Bugs and Lola were practicing for the next basketball game, all the while Lola kept farting as usual, with the rest of the Looney Tunes team on the bench, watching them play, refusing to play themselves for obvious reasons.

"Hey you guys, we need to practice for our next game!" Bugs shouted.

"We don't wanna practice with you as long as that gasshole rabbit is playing!" Sylvester cried out.

"Yeah and b-b-b-b-b-besides...with your girlfriend farting up a storm, I d-d-d-d-don't even think we need to practice!" Porky pointed out.

Bugs and Lola walked over to the bench, with Lola released short but noisy poots with each step.

"Alright guys, if Lola's constant farting is getting on your newves, then practice when she isn't or just practice on the other side of the court for Pete's sake!"

"You know, dat is not a bad idea at all." Elmer Fudd pointed out, then he realized something. "Oh dwat! I forgot to bring gwiwwed cheese for lunch today!"

Lola placed her hands on her sexy hips, letting out a slightly wet poot. "Really? That's such a coincidence. Because I had a grilled cheese sandwich for lunch today!"

Elmer looked at Lola in a strange manner. "Since when do you care about gwiwwed cheese?"

Lola snickered as she farted again, her butt starting to sound musical. "I can't have carrots all the time! Nor can it always be baked beans, bean burritos, or even bean and carrot burritos!"

"I see." Elmer put his fingers together as he looked both ways. "Umm, how fast is your metabolism, Lola?"

Lola's eyes widened with a bit of ecstasy. "Like rush hour! Seriously! Those bean burritos reach my lower intestine and make me fart like crazy in minutes!"

Elmer tilted his head back a bit in amazement. "Wow. For a sexy, fit goil like you, dat's pwetty impwessive."

"Wanna see for yourself?" Lola teased. "Watch this!" Lola turned around, facing her butt at Elmer as she farted loudly in his face, amazingly unaffected by the cheese cutting smell as the other Looney Tunes backed off.

"Oh yeah. Dat is gwiwwed cheese gas." he blurted, taking in Lola's agonizingly awful stench like it was the thick smell of gwiwwed cheese itself.

"Weirdo!" Yosemite Sam pointed out. "Let's go practice on the other side of the court!"

The other Looney Tunes except for Bugs and Lola went to the other side of the court, preparing to practice as Bugs and Lola resumed their own practice session, with Lola's gassy fest resuming and Bugs being used to it.


	12. Chapter 12

Lola was doing some stretches in the gym after last night's game against some random team that nobody cared about, all the while releasing several fart as she sighed of relief, enjoying herself while exercising herself at the same time. "Oh yeah! Nothing like some stretches and some gas release to make a girl feel warmed up!"

Then, suddenly out of nowhere, the Road Runner zoomed in, stopping right in front of Lola's butt as she bent and stretched forward, more gas erupting from her sexy butt in her tight pair of shorts, which puffed up as a result. "Meep meep!" Road Runner stuck his head near Lola's butt as it released several loud tuba farts, enjoying the view of Lola's beautiful gassy butt in her puffed up shorts.

Lola then looked back and saw the Road Runner up close to her butt. "Hey, this is rated teen you pervert!" she blurted. "I'm not letting you slam jam me." Lola released another loud fart in Road Runner's face, warming up her butt and puffing up her shorts even more than usual while Road Runner remained unaffected by the rotten stench.

Meanwhile, Wild E. Coyote was snooPING AS usual underneath the bench, seeing Road Runner distracted by Lola's gasiness, smiling mischievously as he crept up behind Road Runner, determined to catch him. He then charged with his arms out in front of him and his hands open, proceeding to catch Road Runner, but sadly for him, Road Runner quickly noticed and zoomed off, which caused the Coyote to accidently face slam into Lola's butt, which proved to be a fate worse than death as Lola farted loudly in the Coyote's face, with the Coyote screaming loudly as he started choking on Lola's nasty fart, tripping over as he fell on his head, knocking himself out.

Then, the Road Runner came back, seeing the knocked out Coyote. "Meep meep." Road Runner zoomed off, having foiled yet another one of the Coyote's schemes to catch him.

Meanwhile, Lola got up and turned around, also seeing the knocked out Coyote as she pooted loudly again. "What a loser." she scoffed as she went back to doing her stretches, her loud farts motivating her as she did.


	13. Chapter 13

Lola was in the showers, cleaning herself off after having messed up her shorts with her big, gassy farts, while Bugs Bunny was sitting outside, waiting for her to finish. Then, Michael Jordan appeared, wanting to talk to Bugs.

"Hey Bugs. Can I talk to for a sec?" Michael asked.

Bugs noticed Michael. "Oh hey MJ. What's up?"

"Just thought you'd know that there this team from another world called the Mushroom Kingdom that consists of several funky winded girls who could give you all some trouble. I'm just sayin' that your girlfriend's dirty wind-like play may not be enough."

Bugs lifted his left eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. You might eventually have to play against them, but until the author decides to have you do that, don't worry about it. Just saying." Michael then walks away.

Then, Marvin the Martian walked into the room. "Hello Bugs."

Bugs Bunny saw Marvin enter the room, picking up his carrot as he started munching on it. "Ehh, wats up doc?"

Marvin, annoyed by Bugs' catch phrase, simply ignored it as he took out a laser type thing. "Look at this, Bugs. I just invented this dimensional transporter! It can bring forth anyone from another universe to this universe!"

Bugs looked at Marvin in perplexity. "Really? How does it work?"

"I'll show you." Marvin pointed the laser to a spot in front of Bugs, causing a Lola Bunny from another universe to appear. "See? It works!"

The Lola from another universe looked at her surroundings. "Oh my gosh! Is this a locker room? Wow it looks amazing! And oh my gosh Bugs you're here too! That's great! What's that Martian doing there? Is he a friend of yours?..." This alternate universe Lola blurted very quickly as she continued talking nonsense, with Bugs getting really annoyed as he covered his ears.

"You brought the Lola from the Looney Tunes Show? What the heck is wrong with you? Stupid Martian!"

"Hey, at least my device works!" Marvin stated.

"Get her out of here!" Bugs demanded.

Marvin sighed as he started to get annoyed by the Looney Tunes Show Lola's abnormally fast talking. "Fine. Here goes." Marvin sets his laser to another setting, then he aims it at Lola, but then, the laser shorts out and explodes, several parts and bolts coming out of it. Marvin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as Bugs glared at him. "Give me some time to fix it." Marvin then tiptoed out of the room.

Lola then spoke very fast again. "Oh Bugs! Can you show me around this place? This place looks amazing! It also looks so realistic! Was this place made by real people? Was it made by-"

"Shut up! Just follow me!" Bugs cut her off as she grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the basketball court. "Here. Here is the basketball court. Yes it is realistic. Just shut up!"

Daffy Duck noticed Bugs and the other Lola. "There you two are! And Lola! Why are you wearing that dress?"

Lola spoke very fast again. "Oh hi Daffy! I wear this dress every day! It looks very cute on me! Have you ever worn anything everyday? If you haven't, then you should! Because-"

"I don't wear clothes! And stop talking like that!" Daffy blurted. "Wait, Lola why are you acting like you do on...Oh my god did Marvin do this? I told him not to mess with the natural order of things!"

"Yeah. He brought this Lola from the Looney Tunes Show." Bugs mentioned. "And now his device broke and he can't get rid of her!"

The other Looney Tunes appeared and gathered around Daffy, breaking out into bicker when they saw the Lola from the Looney Tunes Show.

"Oh my gosh Bugs! The rest of your friends are here too! That's great! Some of these characters look strange to me. Are these people your friends?" Lola blurted out quickly, as other Looney Tunes covered their ears in annoyance.

"Well, at least she's not a gas bag like the other Lola we like better!" Daffy pointed out.

But he spoke too soon as the Looney Tunes Show Lola bent down, farting loudly as her gas lifted up her green dress. "Nope! I got gas in my butt and I'm not afraid to release it!"

All the other Looney Tunes broke out into bicker except for Bugs, who tried to calm them down as the Looney Tunes Show Lola, who was clueless as to what was going on, lifted her left leg, letting out several loud farts, giggling loudly as she did.

Meanwhile, after stepping out of the shower and putting on a sweat shirt and her purple shorts, Space Jam Lola stepped out of the locker room and saw most of the Looney Tunes bickering, noticing the other Lola, who was farting up a storm, and loving it.

"As if my gassiness wasn't enough..." Space Jam Lola sighed in annoyance.


	14. Chapter 14

Bugs Bunny was trying to get in some practice for the next time that his team would have to face off against another team, but unfortunately for him, LTS (Looney Tunes Show) Lola was annoying him with her over-pep talk.

"Hey Bugs! You're doing a great job! You're good at this game! I'm proud to be cheering for you! Cheering make me feel good! Do you feel good? I feel good! What about your friends? Do they feel good too?"

Bugs turned towards Lola, missing a shot in frustration. "Shut up, doc!" he yelled.

"Oh I get it! You want me to be quiet! I can be quiet! I'm quiet all the time! I can be quiet in my sleep! I-"

Bugs angrily took a basketball and threw it towards Lola, who was knocked unconscious as a result.

"Good job Bugs." Suddenly, SJ (Space Jam) Lola walked out onto the court. "I don't like her either. How did she even get here?"

Bugs looked at the unconscious LTS Lola, then back at SJ Lola. "Marvin brought him here, and now he can't get rid of her."

SJ Lola scoffed as she farted loudly. "Oh that Marvin! Stupid Martian!"

Meanwhile, all the other Looney Tunes were beating up Marvin for bringing LTS Lola into their world.

"Thisth is what you get for bringing that blabber-mouth bunny to usth! You're desthpicable!" Daffy complained as he punched Marvin in the face, giving him a black eye.

"Ok stop!" Marvin the squeezed his way out of the group, looney tune style. "Just give me a chance and I can fix my device!"

Sylvester stared at Marvin while holding Tweety in his grip. "You better."

"We w-w-w-w-w-want her g-g-g-go-g-g-g-out of here!" Porky exclaimed through several stutters.

Bugs Bunny and SJ Lola walked into the locker room, having seen the beat down as Bugs stepped into the middle of the group, trying to calm everyone down. "Relax you guys. I have a plan."


	15. Chapter 15

Bugs was working on something underneath a sheet. He then popped his head out of the sheet, only to be greeted by LTS Lola.

"Hey Bugs! Whatcha doing? You working on something? Can I see what you're working on? I bet you're working on something cool! Can I see what it is?"

"Sure you can." Bugs removed the cover, revealing a rocket that he and Marvin worked on. "And you can be in it too!" Bugs then kicked LTS Lola into the rocket, closing the hatch as he signaled Marvin. "All right, let 'er rip!"

Marvin pressed a button on a remote control, starting up the rocket and sending LTS Lola up through the roof. Bugs and the other Looney Tunes watched as the rocket flew into space towards the moon.

"Well, that settles that!" Bugs stated as he dusted off his hands.

"Good riddance to that desthpicable blabber mouth." Daffy stated.

"You d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-don't think she'll somehow come back, do you?" Porky mentioned.

"Who cares. She was getting in our way anyway." Bugs mentioned as he walked off.

"And plusth, at the very leath, SJ Lola hasn't farted yet throughout thith whole chapter."

Then, SJ Lola farted loudly, her hands on her hips as she giggled lightly.

"Fiddlesticks!" Daffy facepalmed himself in the face, leaving behind a red hand mark on his face that slowly faded after a few seconds.

Lola patted Daffy on the shoulder, pooting again, her fart sounding high pitched. "It's in the title. Expect it!" she teased, farting one more time.

Then suddenly, the rocket came back, crashing into the basketball court, ruining it. All the Looney Tunes saw this, and they all stared at Marvin, who was in an awkward state as a drip of sweat poured down his head.

"Way to screw up again, stupid Martian! You're desthpicable!" Daffy complained.

LTS Lola opened the rocket's hatch, storming out of it as she grabbed Bugs Bunny by the legs, laying on the floor with her lips trembling and tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry! Please let me stay! I'll be good from now on! I promise! I won't talk too much anymore! I won't be annoying anymore! Just let me stay! Please!" LTS Lola suddenly started crying waterfalls, much to the awkwardness of all the Looney Tunes except Daffy.

"Don't let her stay! She's a bad influence I tell ya! A bad influence!" Daffy complained.

"Daffy, I think she's serious." Bugs noticed. "What do the rest of you docs think?"

The other Looney Tunes thought about it, except Daffy who already decided against LTS Lola staying. They all (except Daffy) got into a huddling circle and talked it out, then they seperated and made a decision.

"Fine. But only if she is absolutely serious about what she said." Foghorn Leghorn agreed.

Bugs looked at him, then back at LTS Lola, who was still on the floor with tears in her eyes. "Fine. You can stay until Marvin fixes his universe laser thingy. But don't get in the way ok? Stay on the sidelines if you must."

LTS Lola squealed with glee as she got up and hugged Bugs, squeezing him.

"But wait, won't it be weird having two of me here?" SJ Lola thought, releasing a raunchy fart that made the back of her shorts damp.

Elmer thought about it for a sec. "Not dat much. Hehehehehehehe."


	16. Chapter 16

The Looney Tunes Team continued practicing for their next upcoming basketball game, now that LTS Lola was out of their way, they were able to get back to practicing normally, except that most of them still had to put up with SJ Lola, whose loud farts continued to stink up the gym, bothering a few of the Looney Tunes, but mostly Daffy Duck.

"Gosth darn it, Bugs! Do we still have to play with that gasthy girlfriend of yours? Her flatulence is a bad influence!" Daffy complained as he wafted the air, trying not to inhale Lola's gassy outbursts.

"Oh give it time Daffy! Sure she may have knocked us all out when we played against that team from a whole other universe, but who knows, maybe we'll find a playing style that suits it." Bugs pointed out.

Daffy simply crossed his arms in annoyance. "We better."

Bugs Bunny when whispered to the readers like he does to the viewers. "Y'know, maybe on our next game Lola just might do more!"

Then, Michael Jordan appeared, having seen everything as Bugs and the other Looney Tunes noticed him.

"Oh hey doc!" Bugs greeted him as he waved at him. "What brings you here again?"

Michael placed his hands on his hips, looking around the gym. "Oh I just came here to see how you all were doing."

Then, someone else popped up behind him, a familiar face to everyone into the room. Michael turned around and saw who it was. "Oh hey Stan! What are you doing back here?"

Stan Polodak ran up to Michael Jordan, stopping and bending down with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Michael Jordan! I saw you come here, and I just...wanted to make sure nobody bothered you." He then smelled the air around him, coughing as he tried to waft away the smell. "...and what is that stench?"

"Take a guesth." Daffy thumb pointed at Lola, who blushed in embarrassment as Stan then stared at her.

"Excuuuuse me." Lola admitted as she placed her hands on her butt, pooting loudly again.

Stan looked at Michael in a weird way. "Umm, Mike, what's up with the girl bunny over there?"

Michael looked at Lola, then back at Stan. "You don't wanna know."


	17. Chapter 17

The Looney Tunes continued practicing for their upcoming games, with Lola farting away as usual, much to Daffy's annoyance.

"Hey doll, could you please do us all a favor and stop with the gassiness?" Daffy complained after having put up with Lola's farting for like a half hour.

"Doll!?" Lola suddenly got mad at Daffy, grabbing him and placing his head into her butt, farting loudly in his face while showing apathy towards Daffy, who could only scream as the putrid wind penetrated his nose like an ACME drill.

Thirty seconds later, Lola stopped farting as she rolled her eyes over to Daffy. "Don't ever call me..." she then farted one more time in his face. "...doll." she then dropped Daffy, who laid on the floor, dazed and suffocated by Lola's beautiful, wind breaking butt.

Bugs Bunny then closed in on the reader. "You'd think he'd have learned that by now." he whispered to the reader.

Then, all of a sudden, the five Nerdlucks, Pound, Bang, Nawt, Bupkus and Blanko all popped up, curious as to what was going on.

"Hey you guys. What's up?" asked Blanko.

The other Looney Tunes saw the Nerdlucks, then Bugs walked over to them. "Oh hey you guys. What brings you back?"

"Well, even though we joined you guys, we never appeared since the end of our Space Jam, except for a cameo in some Animaniacs thing. So we thought we'd come by here." Pound explained.

Bugs rubbed his chin in fascination. "I see. To do what?"

The Nerdlucks then thought for a moment, thinking about what they were to gonna do.

"I don't know." Nawt stated.

"We never thought we'd get this far." Bang mentioned.

"We'll just go over to the sidelines and watch you practice." Bupkus mentioned, the other Nerdlucks deciding that was it.

Bugs took a basketball and balanced it on his finger. "Ok then. Suit yourselves."

The Nerdlucks walked to the sidelines and sat down next to Stan, who wanted to stay and watch the Looney Tunes play as he was eating popcorn.

"By the way, you notice something different about the girl bunny?" Bupkus mentioned as he stared at Lola, who continued farting as the other Looney Tunes continued practicing.

"Yeah we do." Pound mentioned. "She is HOT!"


	18. Chapter 18

Lola came back from Acme Looniversity, entering the basketball court as the other Looney Tunes waited for her.

"There you are! What took to so long?" Daffy asked.

Lola walked up to Daffy. "Oh I was just teaching Babs to use her gas to do that farting dunk shot I showed you all a few chapter back." Lola farted loud again, her purple shorts puffing up as she giggled in response.

Daffy simply groaned in annoyance. "So now we got two gasbag rabbits in our midst? Desthpicable!"

Bugs walked up next to Lola. "You know Lola, it's amazing how you can fart like this all the time, and never soil yourself."

Lola placed her hands on her lips, letting go another loud poot in that lasted for 10 seconds, being indifferent about her gas. "That's because I never let my gassiness go to my head, nor do I ever worry about it as much as other girls do."

Daffy sighed as he placed his hands on his beak, trying not to breathe in Lola's butt fumes. "No kidding."

"Well are w-w-w-w-we gonna practice or not?" Porky suggested.

"Well, I don't know why, but chapter after chapter, that's all we ever seem to do." Bugs pointed out. "Let's do it!"

As the rest of the Looney Tunes revved up their fryers as usual, Lola walked to the locker room, changing into her basketball uniform as she then noticed Stan standing next to her. "Oh hey. What are you still doing here?"

Stan looked around, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Oh no reason. Just to watch you practice."

Lola tilted her head in suspicion. "And why arn't you with Mr. Jordan?"

Stan looked around nervously. "Oh, he probably went to get a slam jam."

Lola eyed Stan suspiciously, then walked back to the court, farting loudly with her shorts puffing up as she walked out the door, with Stan feeling a slam jam coming on as he watched Lola's shorts puff up.


	19. Chapter 19

Daffy proceeded to get the basketball away from Lola, but suddenly, Lola farted loudly and hovered up into the air, balancing the basketball on her finger as she used her farts to stay hovering in the air, with the other Looney Tunes as well as Stan and the Nerdlucks, who were in the seats, watched her in amazement.

"Good grief! I didn't know you could do that!" Bugs exclaimed in amazement.

"Neither did I! I guess it just came to me!" Lola boasted as she continued farting in the air, the smell stinking up the gym.

"Boy this is great!" Stan admitted as he continued munching on his popcorn.

The Nerdlucks all stared at Lola as she continued using her farts to float in the air, their jaws dropped. "Wow." they all said in unison.

"Hey miss poots-a-lot, can you get down now!?" Daffy complained.

"What's the matter, Daffy? You jealous?" Lola teased as she used her farting to float higher. "Can't you see I'm just having fun with my gassiness?"

Daffy slapped himself in the face in annoyance. "Oh boy...this fanfic is going nowhere now!"

Yosemite Sam watched Lola use her farts to keep floating. "You can say that again."

"Don't worry. I know something that will cheer us up." Bugs pulled a TV out of nowhere, turning it on. On it, LTS Lola could be seen with Swakhammer on Moron Mountain.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Moron Mountain, LTS Lola was talking nonsense as Swakhammer had his ears literally stapled shut. "Golly, it sure was nice of the others to send me up here! It sure is something up here! Maybe that's why they sent me up here! Don't you agree? I would agree since they told me I could have some fun up here! I am! Because you're here! Why else would I be having fun up here?"

"AAHH SHUT UP!" Swakhammer screamed, unable to take it anymore, the sound still somehow coming through.

"Oh, and before I forget, I wanna show you something!" LTS Lola grabbed Swakhammer and placed her butt on him, letting out loud farts in his face as she giggled with excitement. "Do you like this surprise of mine? I like this surprise! I sometimes surprise myself like this! Do you sometimes surprise yourself like this? I do! How about you?"

Swakhammer couldn't help but scream as Lola kept farting loudly in his face, with Lola laughing and talking more nonsense.

Just imagine LTS Lola talking really fast!


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh man this stinks." mentioned Bang, one of the five Nerdlucks as they watched the other Looney Tunes play.

"I know. We can't play basketball anymore for obvious reasons." Bupkus pointed out confusedly.

Bang slapped Bupkus, causing him to sway around, being dizzy. "I mean, the girl bunny is literally stinking it up out there, which would sound ironic if it was an expression since she's so good."

Meanwhile, Stan was still munching on popcorn, enjoying the show. "Well, if Michael doesn't mind, I don't mind."

Back on the court, the Looney Tunes decided to take a break as they headed for the locker rooms.

"Hey Bugs, I don't mean to bother you again, but doesn't it bug you the least bit that your gasbag girlfriend is constantly breaking the winds out there? Daffy asked as he wafted the air a bit to represent his question.

Bugs simply munched on a carrot as he spoke."Ehh, it used to, but then a man knocked some sense into me, and now, I think it makes her even more attractive."

Daffy smacked Bugs in the face, annoyed by his comment. "You're desthpicable!"

Bugs rubbed his cheek as he walked away from Daffy in annoyance. Then Lola walked up to Daffy, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"There you are, Lola." Daffy mentioned as he turned away, placing his fingertips on his face as he thought hard for a moment. "Tell me again. When exactly did you start farting?"

Lola simply turned around, walking away from Daffy then turning back, letting out cute little pots that got gradually less cute and less little while she spoke. "Like I said, I switched to a new diet, and boy has it helped me! I feel sexier than ever!"

Daffy eyed Lola in an intriguing way. "I see. But what about the constant farting that came with it? I mean you reenacted the Ugly Barnacle during that last game for crying out loud!" Daffy then rubbed his chin, looking away as he thought. "Or was it the one before that? Because I think the author may have mentioned a random team no one cares about..."

"Worth it!" Lola stated, another raunchy fart proving her statement true. "And by the way, it was the game before that."

Daffy simply sighed as he slapped himself in annoyance.

Then, Lola walked over to Bugs, placing her hands on his shoulders, wrapping herself around him. "Hey Bugs, what do you say we slam jam it out tonight? Just you and me!"

Bugs looked at Lola with great interest, before looking at the reader. "Ehh, why not? I could get used to it!"

Then, Stan came into the locker room. "Can I be a part of your slam jam?" he asked, smiling sheepishly as he did.

"No!" Bugs and Lola yelled at him in unison, causing him to step back, throwing his arms in regret as Michael Jordan appeared behind him, comforting him as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you can be a part of my slam jam."


	21. Chapter 21

The Looney Tunes Basketball Team were all inside their locker room, getting ready for another game, this time against the tiny toons.

"Hey Bugs, tell me again why we're facing the tiny toons in a basketball game? We're bigger than them, we run the Looniversity they go to, and clearly I find all of this a bit desthpicable!" Daffy commented.

Bugs sighed as she put on his basketball uniform. "Daffy, Daffy, Daffy. They may be small, but that's just it. Ever played a Super Smash Bros. game? Surely they're faster than us or something."

Daffy sighed in annoyance. "Right. Tell me again why we have these matches? Are they exhibition matches?"

"Duh. Of course. This is a fanfic. What else would you want?" Bugs commented.

Then, all of a sudden, Lola farted loudly, taking in her gas with dignity as the other Looney Tunes coughed and gagged in annoyance.

"What else would I not want?" claimed Daffy, who wafted the air around him for obvious reasons. Lola walked past him, looking at Daffy as he stood up. "By the way sweet cheeks, don't stink up the whole court this time."

Lola proceeded to place her hand on Daffy's shoulder, but he slapped it away. "I can't guarantee that. My farts make us unbeatable! And if you got a problem with my gassiness, then that's just too bad for you." Lola commented, walking sexually past Daffy as she let out a cute little poot.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Tiny Toons locker room, the tiny toons were also preparing for their basketball game.

"Hey Buster, why did we agree to challenge the Looney Tunes to a basketball game again? They're bigger than us, stronger than us, and they run the Looniversity we go to!" Plucky commented.

Buster simply put on his basketball uniform, listening to Plucky. "So? We may be smaller than them, but they learned basketball off the bat during the Space Jam, and we can be just as good! Oh, and we're faster too! It's Super Smash Bros. logic."

Then, all of a sudden, Babs popped up in front of Buster and Plucky, smiling gleefully and wearing a basketball uniform. "Keep in mind that this is just a fanfic, and this is an exhibition match. But most importantly, just get out there and have fun!" Babs suddenly farted loudly, blushing as she placed her hands on her furry butt, farting again. "Excuse me. Hee hee!"

Plucky simply groaned in annoyance, having a hunch as to how things were gonna turn out.

* * *

Back at the Looney Tunes locker room, Michael Jordan appeared again.

"Oh hey Mike! What's up?" Bugs greeted, munching on his carrot.

Michael walked over to Bugs and Daffy. "Just came to let you know that if you're wondering how the games in this fanfic work, well that's up to the author. Just lettin' you know. Oh, and good luck out there."

Then, Stan Polodak popped up from behind Michael. "Yeah! Good luck."

Michael gave Stan a serious expression. "Stan, stop that.

Stan giggled nervously. "Sorry Mike. Carry on." He then disappeared behind a wall.

Bugs then looked to the audience, or in this case the reader, pointing his thumb back at Stan. "You think he'd learn."


	22. Chapter 22

As the game between the Looney Tunes and the Tiny Toons began, Bugs Bunny, being taller than Buster, grabbed the basketball and started dribbling it towards the other team's hoop, being able to slam dunk it with ease as he was taller than the Tiny Toons.

"Well, that sure was a letdown." Buster pointed out. "How are we supposed to score if we're all shorter than him?" Buster thought for a moment, then he got an idea. "I've got it!"

As Bugs dribbled the ball and passed it to Lola, whose farts stunk up the gym and caused some of the other players to lose their focus, Buster used his tiny body to hop up to Lola, stealing the ball from her with ease, then hop across some of the other players' heads, slam dunking the ball, much to the annoyance of the Looney Tunes.

"That's my Buster!" Babs claimed.

"Desthpicable!" Daffy responded, rolling his eyes away from Babs.

Several moments later, Lola dribbled the ball towards the other team's hoop, with all the tiny toons chasing her, failing to catch her as they all caught Lola's rotten wind that kept passing out of her sexy tushie, except for Plucky, who was in front of her.

"All right, doll. Try to get past this tiny beak!" Plucky teased, placing his arms in front such as to try to block Lola.

"Doll!?" Lola glared at Plucky, her eyes lighting on fire as she dribbled the ball around Plucky, confusing him as he fell to his left after Lola dribbled the ball very far to his left, as Lola then shot the ball into the hoop, walking off sexually. "Don't every call me...doll."

Babs watched Lola, impressed by the way she handled Plucky. "Wow. She's amazing." she thought. Then suddenly, Daffy dribbled the ball past her, almost tripping on her, causing her to snap back to reality.

"Hey Barbara, watch it!" Daffy teased, looking back as he continued running for the hoop.

Babs felt insulted, gripping her fists as she glared angrily at Daffy. "Don't...call me that!" Babs ran up to Daffy, tripping him, taking the ball from him as she bounced across the court, letting out a cute little poot with every bounce, then throwing the ball in the air and sticking her butt out in the air, farting loudly as the force of her gas shot the basketball into the other team's hoop, causing the audience to gasp and cheer at the same time.

Lola watched Babs' gassy scoring, impressed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Well done, my star pupil." Lola thought, immediately getting back in the game afterwards.

As the Tasmanian Devil, Yosemite Sam and Porky Pig fought off Dizzy Devil, Montana Max and Hamston J. Pig (respectively), being the other three players of each team, Michael Jordan and Stan Polodak watched from the sidelines.

"Heh. Kinda even, isn't it Mike?" Stan mentioned, noticing that neither team seemed to have an advantage over the other.

"Stan, it's only the first quarter. Don't expect it to stay this way." Michael pointed out

Stan simply shook his head as he continued watching, seeing each of the looney tunes continuing to put off with their tiny toon counterparts.


	23. Chapter 23

As the basketball game between the Looney Tunes and the Tiny Toons continued, both teams continued to somehow keep the score tied as each team kept shooting the ball into the other respective team's hoop, as Lola and Babs continued farting up a storm together despite being on different teams, with Babs releasing cute, high pitched toots along with slightly deeper trombone poots, and Lola releasing loud and proud deeper pitched tuba farts, much to the annoyance of Daffy and Plucky.

"Well this literally stinks!" Daffy pointed out, not able to get the raunchy sulfur like gas that filled the basketball court out of his senses. "This is going to be the Ugly Barnacle all over again!"

"How do you think I feel about this?" Plucky stated, taking the ball from Porky and dribbling it, only to be tripped by the Tasmanian Devil, losing the ball and accidently tumbling head first into Lola's butt, which was a fate worse than death as Lola farted loudly, the sheer force of her gas knocking Plucky onto the floor, making him dazed and confused as all he could see were stars and all he could smell was Lola's raunchy flatulence.

"Better be more careful next time, ugly duckling." Lola teased Plucky as she let out a cute little poot before getting back to concentrate on the game.

Daffy couldn't help but laugh at his tiny toon counterpart, before Dizzy Devil accidently knocked him down, with Babs passing by as she stopped in front of Daffy's face, pressing down on her stomach, which was hurting at the moment as Babs released 5 loud farts, each of them louder and more gross than the last, sighing of relief as Daffy simply groaned in annoyance, trying not to inhale the smelly air around him.

"Oh did I do that?" Babs bragged, placing her index finger on her lips, blushing as she released a cute little poot. "At least we're really having fun now!"

Yosemite Sam saw Babs farting in Daffy's face, annoyed by the pink bunny's gassiness. "Ohhhhh ya got dang pile of pink fluffy varmint!" he uttered in annoyance and rage.

Montana Max walked over to Yosemite, trying to focus on the game at the same time. "I know, right? She's a pain in my spoons!"

Hamston was running around, desperately trying to get the ball, despite his short size. Then, finally he got the ball after it bounced away from Dizzy Devil, who accidentally lost it because of his dizziness, but was immediately tackled by Tasmanian Devil, who formed a twister and knocked him to the side, getting the ball in the progress. "Oh come on? The one time I get it!"

Porky Pig saw this. "D-D-D-D-Don't worry about it! Maybe n-n-n-n-next time!" Suddenly, Dizzy Devil formed his own twister and knocked Porky over to the other side.

Buster and Bugs walked over to Porky, seeing what happened. "Hey Porky, you realize you just defended the opposing team right?" Bugs pointed out.

"Yeah. That's us." Buster mentioned.

Bugs and Buster looked at each other, wondering why they talked together since they were on different teams, then both of them simply shrugging as they got back to the game.

Meanwhile, Michael Jordan and Stan Polodak continued watching from the sidelines, both of them wondering why each team member was being verbally supportive to their respective toon counterparts.

"Hey Mike, this really seems to be turning into a friendly game, except that the tall girl bunny and the short girl bunny keep...well..."

"I know." Michael mentioned. "Don't worry. This game's turning out better than the one from the seventh and eighth chapters of this fanfic."

Suddenly, the three Warner siblings, Yakko, Wakko and Dot popped out in front of Michael and Stan. "Hellooooooo nurses!" they all blurted in unison.

Michael gave them an odd, blank look. "What are you all doing here?"

"Can't we be here to watch this? We are the Warner Brothers after all!" Yakko mentioned.

"Don't forget me, the Warner sister!" Dot corrected.

"Wow! You two look so...lifelike!" Wakko noticed.

"Just so you know, we're not nurses." Stan mentioned, wondering why the Warners said that.

Meanwhile, Slappy and Skippy were also watching, being somewhere in the audience.

"Wow Aunt Skippy! This is great! Thanks for taking me here!" Skippy stated, a smile on his face.

"The author just had to debut all of us into this fic too. What a crazy-minded person." Slappy pointed out, watching as the first quarter of the game ended.


	24. Chapter 24

As the second quarter of the basketball game between the Looney Tunes and the Tiny Toons began, both team continued to score points for each other in such a way that the score stayed tied, Lola's huge, nasty farts along with Babs' smaller, cuter farts making the court stink more and more. This made Porky and Hamston pass out, both their bodies being dragged out of the game and into the locker rooms, thereby being replaced by Wile E. Coyote and Calamity Coyote within their respective teams.

Pepe Le Pew was sitting next to Fifi La Fume on a nearby bench, watching Lola and Babs continually farting while playing the game. "Zis stinky catastrophe...eez why I refuse to play."

"Qui." Fifi agreed. "I know! I'll be a cheerleader for zee tiny toons!"

"I'm already doing that!" Shirley McLoon mentioned, who was on the sidelines, holding a set of Pom Poms. "But you can join me and we can do it together!"

Fifi squealed with glee as she got her own set of Pom Poms, positioning herself next to Shirley.

Meanwhile, as Wile E. Coyote was playing, the Road Runner popped up by the sidelines, distracting him as Montana trampled over him, making him hold up a sign that reads "Ouch!".

"Watch where you're going, stupid freak who's related to Calamity!" Montana complained, having nearly tripped himself.

The Coyote got up, pissed by Montana's comment as he pulled out a stick of Acme dynamite, lighting it and running to Montana, slipping it into his uniform. Suddenly, the dynamite exploded, causing Montana to be burned and completely covered in soot.

Yosemite witnessed this, getting the urge to bend the rules too. "Y'know what, Ah'm tired of the author makin' us play like this! It's time we show them what we Looney Tunes can really do!" he declared, taking out his guns and firing them all over the place, causing the audience to gasp, then cheer as everyone suddenly felt like seeing some looniness.

"He's right! Let's not stay stuck to the basic rules. This is Looney Tune Land for crying out loud!" Buster decided.

The other Looney Tunes and Tiny Toons agreed, nodding their heads as Lola released another loud one while Babs released another cute one, the other players stepping away except Bugs and Buster.

As the game continued, Calamity pulled out several Acme fireworks, ready to use them on anyone who tried to mess with him as he ran around trying to get the ball. Meanwhile, Daffy had the ball as he headed for the hoop, but then "Bugs Bunny" got in front of him.

"Pass it over here!" yelled Babs in Bugs Bunny's voice, being disguised as him.

"Ok pal!" Daffy tossed the ball over to Babs, who headed for the other side as she took off her Bugs mask.

"Surprise! It's little ol' me!" Babs teased as she dribbled the ball towards the other hoop, with Daffy growling in annoyance.

"Why do her disguises fool people every single time!?" Daffy complained.

"Because that's who she is, Mister Senior Pluck!" Buster teased, following Babs, who headed for the hoop, before Tasmanian Devil whirled over to her in twister form, stealing the ball back and heading for the other hoop as he reverted to his twister form, zooming past the other players, even sexy, gassy Lola as he proceeded to knock Buster over, but then Buster put his hands out in front of him, creating a shield which blocked Taz, which in turned caused everyone else to gasp.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the audience, Wario and Waluigi were watching, not believing what they saw.

**"Oh My God!"** Wario yelled. "It's...it's..."

"It's the shield block move back from when we played 3 on 3." Waluigi finished for him.

Back with the game, Buster continued blocking Taz, but then Yosemite Sam started shooting the shield with his guns out of nowhere, eventually shattering it as Taz ran over Buster, scoring for the Looney Tunes.

"That's how it's done!" Yosemite bragged.

Bugs looked at Buster, intrigued by his actions. "I didn't know they could do that."

Lola walked next to him, releasing another loud, raunchy fart that made her butt cheeks vibrate. "What do you expect? This is Looney Tune Land! Anything is possible!"

"Unfortunately." Daffy remarked, standing by. "And I am talking about _you_, dol- I mean, miss pootsy."

Lola turned to Daffy, giving him an apathetic look. "Cute." she worded sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Plucky was trying to get the ball back from the Coyote, but failing as he tripped over Yosemite's boot, making him laugh heartedly. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"I should be tellin' YOU that!" Yosemite responded, grinning mischievously.

Suddenly, the Coyote was hit in the head by dozens of Acme fireworks, which were being shot by Calamity, who was saving them b

before as he took the ball away from Wile E. as he shot himself through the air on another rocket, the other players unable to reach him as he threw the ball into the hoop, scoring for the tiny toons before crashing into a wall, with the other tiny toons unable to look at Calamity's predicament.

"This is so exciting!" Stan Polodak pointed out. "Tell me again, Mike. Why arn't _you_ playing?"

"Because, Stan. I'm retired." Michael reminded him.


	25. Chapter 25

As the half-time point of the game between the Looney Tunes and the Tiny Toons came, both teams returned to their locker rooms, all of them relaxing after having played hard and done their looney actions along the way.

"Good job out there everybody!" Stan cheered, being the sometimes feebleminded publicist that he is as Michael simply sighed.

"Ok everyone, from the way it looks, the other team is clearly no different from us in accordance to our looniness, probably because we taught them all too well." Bugs mentioned.

"Kinda even, isn't it?" Elmer pointed out. "Dats what the scoweboawd wittewally says!"

Porky rubbed the side of his head with his finger in confusion. "W-W-W-W-W-W-Wittewally?"

"He says that that's what the scoreboard literally says." Bugs mentioned. "Not so easy when you can't sound out your R's and L's, is it Elmer?"

"Be quiet, wabbit!" Elmer growled at him.

"Forget that! The real problem is the desthpicable stench that keeps erupting from this gasthbag's butt hole!" Daffy galled at Lola, pointing at her.

"Hey!" Lola shouted at Daffy, slapping him in annoyance as she pooted loudly again. "If you can't accept that I'm gassy, as plotted by this fanfic, then you should just be a benchwarmer for the second half of the game."

Daffy crossed his arms in annoyance. "Please. You would make a better benchwarmer. That active butt of yours will literally warm those benches right up!"

Lola simply scoffed as another loud fart escaped her gorgeous butt.

"Ok, the first thing we need to do is clear out the court so we can all start fresh again."

"On it!" Tasmanian Devil blurted out in his Tasmanian Devil voice as he changed into his twister form and stormed out into the basketball court, of which it's atmosphere was thick with Lola's quantitative flatulence along with Babs' own flatulence as well. Meanwhile, a similar situation having happened with the Tiny Toons, Dizzy Devil stormed out in his twister form, as both Taz and Dizzy sucked in the lingering green gas and expelled it out the door into the outside, cleaning the air for the second half of the game as both Taz and Dizzy returned to their respective locker rooms.

"There. That's that." Bugs finished. "Now all we needs a strategy that hopefully is completely different from those of our pupils over at the other team."

"Great." Daffy muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Bugs and the other Looney Tunes then got closer together. "Now...here's what we do..." Bugs started explaining the strategy to the other Looney Tunes as they all listened carefully, with Stan watching in curiosity while Michael simply looked around, wondering where Charles Barkley went.


	26. Chapter 26

A time out was issued, prompting both teams to return to the locker rooms as Marvin the Martian came back.

"Good news, you guys! I finally fixed my dimensional transporter!" announced Marvin.

Daffy crossed his arms. "You interrupted our game for that? Preposthterous!" he stated in his lisp.

Bugs slapped Daffy on the shoulder. "Daffy! It means that he can beam LTS Lola out of this universe!"

"Yeah." stated Marvin. "Plus that Lola has her own fart fic now."

"Don't you mean fanfic?" Bugs tried to correct him.

"Yes, but additionally in this case, fart fic. Just like this one." Marvin clarified.

"Eh." Bugs shrugged as he munched on his carrot. "It's a working pun."

"We just need to find her first."

Suddenly, Swakhammer ran by, screaming for his life as the others stared at him.

"Wait!" LTS Lola yelled, sticking her arm in front of her with her hand open. "I wanted to ride the Moron Mountain Ferris wheel with you!" Lola thought for a moment, her hand on her chin. "Of course, he's too heavy for that. Maybe the Moron Mountain coaster. Or maybe the Moron tilt-a-whirl. Or maybe some of the other rides that don't really have canon names..."

"Bye bye airhead!" Marvin declared as he shot his transporter at LTS Lola, causing her to disappear in a flash.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Looney Tunes Show universe, LTS Bugs was relaxing, reading his newspaper in peace while LTS Daffy was drinking milk straight from the carton.

"You know Bugs, it's been quiet for a while and I don't know why, even though I like it." Daffy stated.

"That's because Lola isn't here to annoy me with her airhead quotes." Bugs responded, turning the page on his newspaper.

Suddenly, LTS Lola appeared. "Oh there you are, Bugs! Anyway, let me tell you what I've been through. It all started when I-"

Bugs groaned, stuffing his face into his newspaper as he was forced to hear how Lola got transported to the classic Looney Tunes universe and back.


	27. Chapter 27

Yoshizilla-Fan: Finally got ma' slam jam back on. Actually, I got it back long ago, but E3 forced me to put a halt to it. Oh well, better late than never.

* * *

Bugs, Lola and the other Looney Tunes were warming up to continue the game they were still playing, which was against the Tiny Toons.

"Let's get thisth thing out of the way." Daffy stated in his lisp. "We need to get on with this. The author has other plans for us."

"Whatever you say, Daffy." Bugs told him, rolling his eyes away from him.

Meanwhile, Lola was doing some stretches. "It's a good thing we took a break. It's given me lots of time to warm up." Lola placed her hands on her butt, farting loudly for ten seconds as her shorts puffed up. "And lots of time to build up my farts, which I just can't wait to put to the test with Wii Fit! Especially since its been revealed that the Wii Fit girl herself is a sexy fartist like me!"

"The Wii Fit Trainer? Farting?" Daffy stated, his hands on his hips. "Preposterous!"

Lola chuckled, deciding to ignore Daffy as she stretched some more, several cute little poots coming out that became bigger, louder and less cute with each poot, her flatulence stinking up the locker room as the other Looney Tunes started to complain in disgust, even Pepe Le Pew.

Several minutes later, as both teams ran out to continue the game, which was now in its fourth quarter, Bugs grabbed the ball, dribbling it as he approached the other hoop, the other Tiny Toons unable to reach him as he launched the ball near the hoop. Daffy jumped up and slammed the ball right into the hoop, scoring two more points for the Looney Tunes.

Then, Buster grabbed the ball and slid it past the other Looney Tunes, who despite their looney ways, could not touch him as he was too fast.

"W-W-W-W-What was that?" Porky asked, seeing Buster's evasive skills.

"Oh just a little something I learned at Acme Looniversity while the author wasn't slamming, or jamming." Buster yelled out as he jumped up, shooting the ball right into the hoop and scoring another two points for the Tiny Toons."

Daffy slapped his face in annoyance. "Every time we score, they score. We have taught those tiny versions of us way too much! And now the score is tied...again."

"Yeah, the readers are probably tired of reading about that." Plucky mentioned.

Surely enough, after the time ran out, the score was tied, 78 to 78.

"Looks like it's down to you and me, sister." Babs told Lola, the two gassy female bunnies being the only ones on the basketball court, somehow being part of a "sudden death" moment in the game.

"Alwight, the next one to scowe wins da whowe game." Elmer stated.

"Oh keep your tongue to yourself, grilled cheese boy." Daffy teased. "Nobody said you could have a line in this chapter."

Meanwhile, as Marvin threw the ball into the air, Babs jumped up and grabbed it, sliding underneath Lola's butt as she ran for the hoop.

"Oh yeah? Watch this!" Lola ran after Babs, using her farts to run faster, but Babs farted loudly herself, propelling herself upwards as Lola tried to tackle Babs, but slid to the end of the court, her butt facing the air as more foul smelling toots pooted their way out of it, puffing up her shorts.

Babs stopped for a second, dribbling the basketball with one hand as she wafted the air, catching Lola's disgusting wind. "Woo-boy! You sure do know how to let them loose! I almost feel sorry that you're gonna lose this game, doll!"

"Doll?" Lola got up suddenly, going after Babs, who once again farted loudly, propelling herself upward as she drew her arms back, the basketball in her hands as she prepared to slam dunk the ball.

Then, very suddenly, Lola grunted, releasing a huge, largely devastating fart that caused the large stadium to collapse on itself, crushing many of the audience members as the other Looney Tunes and Tiny Toons stared, their jaws literally on the floor as Lola looked around the remains of the stadium, which was surrounded by a huge, smelly green fog that came out of Lola's fluffy bunny butt, giggling to herself with her hands over her mouth. "I guess I had a little more gas inside of me than I thought."

Meanwhile, Michael Jordan and Stan Polodak returned from their time away, seeing the stadium in complete ruins.

"I...I don't wanna know." Michael told himself as he turned around, running back to his house in 3D Land.

Stan looked at Michael, who was heading back, then back at the destroyed stadium, shifting his head back and forth. "Me either!" he blurted, before following Michael.

Meanwhile, Lola walked over to Babs, who was unconscious from Lola's nostril-nerving gas. "Don't ever call me...doll." she told her, walking away sexually as she blew back her ears, her sexy movements putting pressure on her stomach and making her butt cheeks bounce, forcing more nasty farts out with every step she took.

Daffy picked up his jaw up off the ground, grabbing a clump of hair from his head and throwing it down as if it were a hat, leaving the top of his head completely bald. "That's it! I'm finding this Wii Fit lady so that I can set her _straight_."


	28. Chapter 28

While the basketball stadium in Looney Toon Land was being rebuilt, Lola was inside the gym, wearing a light blue tank top and a pair of tight black yoga pants while a big TV and a Wii Console were connected and plugged in.

"All right, let's see what this thing can do." Lola turned on the Wii, starting up Wii Fit.

Meanwhile, Bugs walked into the room. "Hey Lola, what are you up to?"

"Oh, I'm just taking a break from basketball so I can relax my body and also fart like the female Wii Fit Trainer. I don't get how anyone would hate her, her farting is amazing! I want to fart just like her!" Lola stated, placing her hands on her butt, a loud poot blasting right out.

Bugs chuckled a bit. "Good luck with that, doll."

Lola's expression turned sour. "Doll!?"

Bugs' eyes widened in regret. "I mean, y'all. Good luck with that, y'all!"

Lola giggled, cupping her mouth with her hands. "Good one, Bugs!"

As the game came on, Lola started doing some stretches, bending forward as a loud toot escaped her sexy rear. "Aw yeah. It sure feels good to let all this gas out, especially like this."

Meanwhile, Daffy was watching from the other side of the gym, sticking his tongue out in disgust. "Look at those two! It's desthpicable!"

Suddenly, the Wii console started shaking, and the Wii Fit Trainer popped right out, overhearing Daffy's remark. "Looks like you need a lesson in fitness."

Daffy's eyes widened greatly. "Ok this is freaking me out..."

Wii Fit Trainer grabbed Daffy, placing her butt on him, farting loud and powerful enough to send him blasting off to the moon.

"Now that's looney comedy." Bugs pointed out to Lola, looking back at Wii Fit Trainer, who sighed of relief and farted loudly again as she her hands on her butt.

Lola pooted loudly again. "Seems a bit sudden, don't you think?"

"Ehh." Bugs took out a carrot, pausing as he munched it. "Works for all of us."


	29. Chapter 29

Lola was doing some stretches inside the gym while Bugs watched her.

"Gee Lola, you're like the furry, non-human version of the Wii Fit Trainer. I mean, look at you!" Bugs commented.

Lola lifted up her right leg in front of her, a loud fart coming out, staining the back of her tight yoga pants. "Well of course! I exercise every day, I stick to a healthy diet, and I have a fast metabolism!"

"Yeah, I think you already said that." Bugs pointed out.

Lola placed her hands on her butt, releasing another loud fart from it that made her butt cheeks vibrate. "Yeah, but it makes me feel so fit and balanced when I let loose like that!"

Then, all of a sudden, Daffy slammed the door open, his beak literally behind his head. "Thanks a lot, you gassy loon, wherever you are now." He complained, talking to the Wii Fit Trainer and speaking through his beak on the back of his head. "Your farting is just desthpicable."

Bugs stared at Lola, pointing back at him with his thumb. "That's the only word he ever spells in a lisp."

Lola giggled as she pooted. "He's just jealous because he's unfit and imbalanced, unlike me."

Daffy stomped up to Lola, taking his beak and moving it back to the front of his head. "Hey, don't go picking on me! I'm not that unfit or imbalanced!"

Lola's stomach growled loudly at her, prompting her to place her hand on it. "Umm, you two might want to step away now."

Bugs sidestepped away while Daffy stood still. "Why? Is she coming back to blast me again?" Daffy asked.

Suddenly, Lola farted loudly and powerfully, her butt facing towards Daffy, the office of her gas literally blowing Daffy's beak off his head. As Lola's fart continued on past ten seconds, Daffy lifted his arms, trying to shield himself with his hands, but ended up falling over.

"Hey! I just got that fixed!" Daffy stated, speaking through his severed beak.

After twenty seconds, Lola sighed of relief, rubbing her butt with both of her hands as more loud poots erupted from it. "That felt good. As the Wii Fit Trainer once said, thanks for letting my farts fit here!"

Lola bent down on all fours, relaxing her butt cheeks as she let more loud farts go, her butt pointed in the air. Daffy simply mumbled to himself as he picked up his beak and left while Bugs chuckled at Daffy's indignity.


	30. Chapter 30

Lola finished doing her Wii Fit training as she headed for the locker room. "Ok, I think that ought to do it for me. I'm in serious need of a nice, hot shower." Lola slapped a towel over her shoulder, letting go a loud fart that shook the entire gym. "Bugs, you coming?"

Bugs' body vibrated as he started feeling an erection, knowing what was in store for him. "Sure thing. Coming Lola!"

As Bugs followed Lola, he was stopped by an angry Daffy. "Just where do you think you're going, Mister Bunny?" he exclaimed.

Bugs shook his head slowly and boastfully. "Oh Daffy, you're just jealous because I get to enjoy Lola's gassy company and you don't."

Daffy shook his head frantically. "That's prepostherous! I'd rather be a slave of Moron Mountain that put up with Lola's good-for-nothing stinky flatulence!"

Lola giggled at Daffy's remarking statement, feeling another loud poot puff up her shorts. "So Bugs, you coming or not?"

"Coming, Lola!" Bugs ran, catching up with Lola, who walked sexually into the locker room, pooting again as Bugs' boner got slightly bigger.

"Fine! You two dolls have fun! Slam jam yourselves and see if I care!" Daffy remarked, crossing his arms in jealousy.


	31. Chapter 31

In the gym, Lola was shooting some free throws, successfully getting the ball through the hoop each time, bending over a bit and farting loudly every few shots as Foghorn Leghorn and Yosemite Sam were watching her.

"Doesn't that girl ever get tired of fartin' all over the dang place?" Yosemite asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't think I say I don't think she'll get tried of it anytime soon. She's another one of those I say another one of those gassy girls." Foghorn stated. "And let me tell you I say let me tell you she's not the only gassy girl above encountered. Have you heard I say have you heard of another girl named Babs?"

Yosemite widened his eyes. "Wait, are you takin' about the pink rabbit that Montana Max kept on yappin' and complaining' about?"

"That's right I say that's right. But with this author I say but with this author I say this author, you might as well I say you might as well I say as well not try to do anything I say do I say do anything I say anything about it I say it."

"You say 'I say' way too got dang much!" Yosemite pointed out.

"I can't help it I say I can't help it." Foghorn stated.

Suddenly, Barnyard Dawg popped out of nowhere and in front of Foghorn, holding his ears. "Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up you stupid chicken!" he yelled.

"I say _I say_ I say! Someone's jealous I say someone's jealous of my foghorn like attitude!" Foghorn rebutted.

B. Dawg fumed, pointing at Foghorn. "I am not! Just shut your beak! It's so friggin' annoying!"

Foghorn looked up, then he wittingly thought of an idea, rolling his eyes over to Lola. "Hey doll! Nice big butt!" Foghorn hollered, imitating B. Dawg's voice, somehow being able to not say 'I say' for once.

"Doll!?" Lola turned around and dropped her basketball, offended as she grabbed Barnyard Dawg and placed his nose between her butt cheeks, farting loudly into his nostrils as the strong, rotten stench penetrated them, much to B. Dawg's horror and dismay.

Yosemite simply stepped out, not wanting to be a part of this anymore as Foghorn watched Lola with satisfaction as her farting burned B. Dawg's sense of smell.

A few seconds later, Lola let go of B. Dawg and lifted his head up to hers. "Don't ever call me...doll." she stated, blowing her loose left ear back as she walked sexually out of the gym, her butt churning out more loud, stinky farts on her way out.

"Well that was I say that was something special." Foghorn commented.

B. Dawg got up, gently placing his hand on his nose, whichwas burning harshly as a result of Lola's deadly gas. "This isn't over, you stupid chicken!"


	32. Chapter 32

Bugs walked into the Acme Exercise Gym, seeing Lola doing some stretches on a mat, wearing a headband, and her usual uniform which was a yellow tank top and tight purple shorts.

Bugs watched Lola for a short moment before speaking. "Hey Lola. Doing some more stretches I see?"

Lola stood up. "Oh hi Bugs."

"I suppose you're going to be rippin' more of those big ones of yours to show people that you're a hardcore goil?" Bugs claimed, before turning to the audience, breaking the fourth wall as he spoke. "People like Daffy Duck."

Lola put her hands on her big butt, farting loudly as she felt her gas pass through her hands, puffing up her purple shorts, smiling with pride as usual. "You know me so well, Bugs."

Bugs pulled out a carrot, munching on it. "Ehh, anyway I came to let you know that you don't have to keep exercising and playing basketball this whole fic with your farting to accompany it." Bugs pointed out, breaking the fourth wall.

Lola's next poot shook the whole gym. "You mean I can do other things, right?"

Bugs took another bite out of his carrot. "Yeah. You can still continue breaking the winds, but you should try applying it to something else. Ever thought of trying any different sports?"

Lola stretched her arms in the air, bending backwards, her butt releasing more deep pitched farts as Lola moved her body about to ease tension and get rid of cramps, farting it all out. "I'd be happy to try other sports. After all, my body is perfect for it all!" Lola stated, looking down at her sexy farting figure with pride.

"And my body is ready for it all." Bugs stated, making a reference as he felt a sensation down below.


	33. Chapter 33

Lola and Bugs were both playing tennis on a tennis court, with Lola wearing a headband and a tennis uniform, both of them having kept the ball going for at least ten minutes.

"Wow Lola. You're really good at this. I'd be surprised if there was a parallel universe where you stunk at tennis." Bugs commented.

"Oh Bugs, The reason I'm good at basketball is because I exercise every day, and I have my big, gassy butt that lets out loud farts that are balanced with my spirit to prove it, thanks to that Wii Fit Trainer's exercise routine." Lola commented, releasing a loud fart that puffed up her tennis shorts as she jumped up and hit the ball hard with her racket, causing it to fly off to the side, causing Bugs to miss it. "You were right, Bugs. If Michael Jordan can decide to play baseball for once in his life, I can decide to give tennis a try!"

"And boy are you good." Bugs stated, swinging his arm.

"Well of course! It's thanks to my fit body and the warm gas that it makes, which shows I'm one of the best!" Lola put her hands on her butt, letting another planet shattering fart go as she took in her raunchy gas with pride.

Bugs picked up the tennis ball, serving it as it bounced once on Lola's side, with Lola returning it as their tennis game continued. "By the way Lola, were you always this gassy?" he asked, returning the ball back.

"Why, of course Bugs! I've been letting these babies rip ever since I was little! Of course, I had to stop doing it for obvious reasons, but then I realized, it's not so bad at all! That's why I changed my diet. That and because I wanted to improve my body." Lola mentioned, another stink bomb blasting right out of her butt, puffing up her tennis shorts once more.

"Wow. You sure are one lucky goil." Bugs mentioned, returning the ball.

Lola blushed a little as she returned the ball. "I guess so." she stated as she tooted three more times in a row.


	34. Chapter 34

Daffy and Porky were on the bench in the gym, watching Lola shooting free throws as well as letting out loud, rotten farts as usual.

"W-W-W-W-Wow. She's g-g-g-go-g-g-incredible!" Porky stuttered. "She makes us look like b-b-b-b-b-b-benchwarmers."

"Oh please." Daffy growled, spittling in Porky's face, before a thought occurred to him. "I just realized! She may be the best, but at least the rest of us make better benchwarmers than her!" Daffy claimed, thinking antithetically. "That's right! Lola's way too good to be a benchwarmer! That means we are actually better than her at something!"

Lola overheard Daffy's remark, placing her hands on her hips and glancing at him. "Oh really?" she responded. "We'll just see about that." Lola walked sexually to the bench, her butt cheeks forcing out silent but deadlies as she moved her shapely legs.

Daffy and Porky both moved to one of the ends of the bench as Lola sat in the middle, her following loud farts both warming and stinking up the bench, prompting Daffy to get up off of it.

"Thanks to my warm gas, I can warm up any bench better than you can." Lola commented. "But my basketball skills are so good, why should I?"

Daffy slapped his forehead in disgust while Porky got up and left, not wanting to be a part of Lola's gassy hijinks any longer. "Wern't you busy trying out other sports with Bugs in the last chapter?"

"Yes, but I see no reason to continue that." Lola mentioned, a cute little poot slipping out. "Besides, I was born to _slam jam_. That's why I, as Michael Jordan would probably say, _**dunk with funk!**__"_ Lola rhymed.

"Clever." Daffy thought.

Suddenly, Lola's next fart was so powerful that it caused the bench to break. "Whoops. Looks like my butt is too good for this bench!" she remarked, giggling a little before getting up, pooting loudly again. "Well, time for another nice, hot shower to freshen up!" she stated as she headed for the locker rooms.

"_Dunk with funk..._" Daffy stated, the words repeating in his head. "Sounds too clever. I doubt if Mike himself would even say that."


	35. Chapter 35

All of the Looney Tunes were racing go-karts through the Road Runner's canyon, with Bugs and Daffy being tied for first as Lola, Tasmanian Devil, Wile E. Coyote and Marvin the Martian were following behind.

"Why the heck are we doing this?" Daffy asked, spittling a bit. "Looney Tunes Racing isn't successful. Not near as successful as Mario Kart. It's less successful than Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts!"

Bugs scoffed. "Oh cheer up. Not many people may know about this game, but at least that guy whose name is made up of two dinosaurs would agree that it is better than Mario Kart 7." Bugs mentioned.

Daffy pointed upwards. "Oh yeah. Can't argue with that..."

Meanwhile behind them, the Road Runner ran past Wile, frustrating him as he stood up on his kart and tried to grab the Road Runner, who quickly ran up away from him, causing Wile to lose his balance and his kart suddenly crashed, making him wipe out.

Lola turned her head, glancing behind her and smirking as she noticed Marvin and Taz were catching up on her. Lola leaned forward in her kart, farting loudly as her loud farting propelled her forward as she blew past Bugs and Daffy, causing them to spin out and crash into the canyon.

"That's my goil!" Bugs mumbled, dazed from the crash as he passed out afterward.

"Your girlfriend is desthpicable..." Daffy thought, stars spinning around his head.


	36. Chapter 36

Lola was running laps around a Track & Field area in Looney Tune Land, trying to outrun Roadrunner as they were both neck-and-neck due to Lola using her loud farting to propel herself and to keep up as Wile E. Coyote and Foghorn Leghorn watched from the sidelines.

"That rabbit I say that rabbit sure is doing a better job at catching I say catching that bird that runs I say runs on roads than you, Mr. Coyote." Foghorn stated, watching the two of them running.

Wile scorned, holding up a sign that read "No fair. She's gassy!".

"I feel your I say I feel your pain. She once baked me into a fried rooster I say a fried rooster with that powerful I say powerful bottom of hers. And another thing I say and another thing! The author didn't capture I say didn't capture me very well, because from what I remember, I didn't I say I didn't say "I say" even once that time. But luckily I say luckily that is all in the past."

Wile prepared to response, but his strong coyote sense of smell caused him to smell Lola's lingering gas, making him bug eyed as he quickly fainted from the awful stench.

Foghorn looked down at the unconscious Wile, smiling and pointing his finger up. "Boy I tell ya I say I tell ya what, it's times like this that I am fortunate enough I say fortunate enough to not have a nose."


End file.
